Broken As I See It
by LoveOneself
Summary: Under that clumsy personality, there is a dark side that is dying to come out. And it already has its eyes set on one target only. Takeshi Yamamoto, get ready because he's coming to get you.


Hey everyone! LoveOneself is here with a new one-shot for the day/night. Anyways, I want to post this because it was just there. I didn't really put much thought into it so I don't know. I just want to show everyone a different side of Tsuna that no one ever saw before. Or something like that… So, please enjoy the story.

_Broken As I See It_

**LoveOneself**

The saying "_silent but deadly_" should not be taken lightly. Tsuna was signing papers from the many piles on his desk. It was tiresome but it's all worth it if it depends on his life. But deep inside his mind, he was smirking evilly. In so long, he never felt so… alive. He could recall the time of being young again. His lonely, pathetic younger self… When you live a life like he has, anyone would understand his situation. Always being teased, bullies, and disliked by everyone could twist anyone's mind. Even to the point of being unable to turn back. However, he loves it nevertheless. The famous hitman doesn't even know this dangerous side of him.

Alas, he was holding it all in. The image of a kind leader everyone painted was his façade. But from time to time, that perfect mask would crack completely. And his dark side has only one target that he let loose on. His precious Rain guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto… He's the one that considers him as a comrade and his best friend. That's what Tsuna wants him to think. Yamamoto was born to be naturally loved. He's smart, athletic, handsome, and desired by many. That is what the brunet hates the most about him. He too wanted to feel like he's loved. However, he knows very well that it's impossible. And if he knew what his 'best friend' did, Yamamoto would hate him too.

That's why when they became friends; it was out of pure luck. Before that happened, Yamamoto was busy with his popularity. Tsuna always despised his kind the most. Having everyone fond and awe over him made the brunet feel sick to his stomach. Alas, he held it in. Tsuna knew that if they weren't friends, Yamamoto wouldn't even notice him gone if the brunet went missing. He wouldn't even pass a single glimpse at him if it wasn't for Reborn's doings. Every friends that he made and battles he fought felt like a well-planned strategy to Reborn. It sometimes sends chills down his spine that he knows and plans out all of his movements.

"Tsuna, are you busy right now?"

Speaking of the devil… Too distracted with his thoughts, Tsuna didn't notice Yamamoto slipped in his office. The brunet settled his pen down and cross his fingers on his desk with a bright smile. He needs to use his façades once in a while. If he doesn't, his fun wouldn't go as plan. Yamamoto stood in front of him with a sheepish smile. He's uncomfortable… Tsuna could always tell. It's a bit normal for Tsuna to observe his Rain guardian to learn a few things that could come in handy later. And that sheepish smile is one of it. He uses it whenever he doesn't feel well or is uncomfortable about something.

"No, not right now… Is there something you need Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, it's about the Millefiore family…"

The Millefiore family is led by a man named Byakuran. The Giglio Nero and Gesso family joined together under a pact of friendship. And their main goal was to wipe out the Vongola family permanently. As of now, they went as far as manhunt some people they had connections with. But that was until their younger selves went to the future and fixed it. Now, the Millefiore and Vongola are a working team. The last time Tsuna saw them is when the entire family went to America for a well-rested vacation. Byakuran would occasionally send a postcard to the brunet to tell him how he's doing and would ask him to come over to visit them. But Tsuna would decline.

"They're still on vacation. Did you want something from them?"

"No… It's just that… There's a rumor going around about you and Byakuran." Yamamoto explained.

"Oh, what is it about?"

"You two are seeing each other. It's not like I'm against it or anything! It's just unexpected."

Tsuna rose from his seat to over where Yamamoto is standing. Even though it's not very visible, he could notice the tint of red on the taller male's cheeks. He mentally smirked to himself. At this point, the mask was slowly cracking again. This was his opportunity to mess with his head. Seeing the Rain guardian struggle is what he finds the most entertaining thing he could ever want. Tsuna leans against the edge of his desk with a sly smile. He settled his hand on one of Yamamoto's shoulders. It was _supposed_ to be a friendly gesture. But the taller male misread it. The blush grew brighter.

"Is that what everyone is going on about? They think I'm dating Byakuran?"

"Yeah, but it's just rumors so I didn't believe them."

"Why not…? Some of the rumors can have some truth in it."

"Then, does that mean you and Byakuran are together?"

"I never said that."

There was that sheepish smile again. The smile that was form on Tsuna's lips was fading off to a frown. He knew why his taller friend is acting weird. Even in the Millefiore family, they're making false accusation of the same thing. However, Byakuran doesn't pay too much thought into it. Some of his actions in the past just gave them hints that it might be true. Tsuna removes his hands off of Yamamoto's shoulder. He's not getting that much joy out of this as he hoped. The brunet averted his eyes to whatever that was close to stare at. In his opinion about this, he doesn't really care. He thought it would be fun to mess with his family's head for a bit. But it's not going to his favor.

"So what are you two? I never really thought you liked anyone else other than Sempai's sister."

Kyoko Sasagawa, his dream girl. However that dream died when she rejected him the final time after confessing she loves another. He wasn't going to blame her for that. Instead, he wanted to thank her. Without Kyoko's help, he wouldn't have made Yamamoto his target. No one may have known this but he likes to take away anything Yamamoto considered precious. Seeing him give up baseball and sacrificing his life for any danger all for him… At one point, Tsuna thought it was a careless decision. To trust a person without knowing their true intention was truly a reckless choice. Alas, there's no turning back, is there?

Even when they were younger, he enjoyed all of it. So, to see the stressed and struggle back then was the best years he had. It never came to him when he realized that out of their group, Yamamoto was suffering the most. And it's quite a surprise that he didn't lose his sanity from it all. To lose it all in that single moment. And all those years, he never once stopped to see how twisted Tsuna's mind is when he was silently smiling to himself. Yamamoto has changed over the times they've been together. He is still handsome, athletic, smart, and very much desired by many. And Tsuna himself hasn't changed either.

"Kyoko-chan is now in the past. I don't desire her like I used to. Why are you bringing all this up?"

"I don't know… I just wanted to clear up this mess before it gets out of hand."

"There's no need. Let them think that. There's nothing to gain out of it, you know."

"So, you're admitting that those rumors are true?"

"I enjoy having people guess if it's true or not. But for your case, forget about it."

The cracked mask rebuilt itself, settling perfectly on his face. Tsuna walked over to his seat and sat down. He immediately went back to work like he was supposed to. Apparently, messing with Yamamoto today didn't turn out fun like he hoped. So, he'll just move on to something else to keep him distracted. Yamamoto continued to stand in front of Tsuna's desk unmoved. He was not entirely satisfied with that sort of answer. He wants an answer that could settle his havoc thoughts and nerve. The taller male leans closer on the desk to the brunet, his hands on it. He stared down to the brunet intensively.

"What if I don't want to? As one of your guardians, it's my job to ensure your safety." Yamamoto said.

"When have you started being daring Yamamoto? Do you really want to know that badly?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, it's best to know what I'm dealing with."

"Okay, then… No, we are not. It's a lie… Byakuran would agree too."

Besides the rumors of him and Byakuran, there was one of Yamamoto having a secret love. But it's only one-side to him. Tsuna tried to track her down but there were no major clues on the woman. However, what would he do with her? Getting rid of her would probably be too simple. There are more options but some could lead Yamamoto to suspecting him. Tsuna ignores his work momentarily and lace his fingers together. He already knew that he's not going to like her. Tsuna doesn't want to have his toy get distracted by someone other than him. And for one thing, he does **not** like to share with others.

"Either way, I don't think sharing my love life is important. What about you Yamamoto? Don't you like someone too?"

"Oh, you heard about that? Well, it's unrequited for me. That person only sees me as a friend."

"Is that so? Maybe you should convince her. Or is there something holding you back?"

Many years had passed for both of them. As they grew older, so did their popularity. Of course, Yamamoto just had a few more fans added. That goes the same for Tsuna. Unlike his Rain guardian, he despised all of them. Girls from all over would visit to fond and awe over him. The brunet hates it nevertheless. He wanted to get rid of them all. Why awe over him now instead of when he was younger? However, he needed his mask to be on most of the time. He didn't want to give up his identity that easily. However, the touching became a major problem for the brunet. The admiring women tend to touch him too friendly-like to his distress.

That's why he took a long shower to cleanse himself from the touch. Tsuna didn't like it. There is only one person that he allowed to touch him, to be near him. And that is Yamamoto. Only he is allowed to. Everyone else has their own limits when getting close to the brunet. Even Gokudera, his Storm guardian and right-hand man, couldn't get close to him. Speaking of the silver-haired bomber, Tsuna did wonder why he didn't choose Gokudera over Yamamoto. That man is absolutely loyal to him that he could commit a sin just to please him. But there was something special about Yamamoto that made Tsuna draw closer to him.

"It's impossible really. I've known her for years. 'She' is not interested."

"Oh, is that so?" Tsuna hummed.

It's a bit of a shocker to Tsuna. To think someone that Yamamoto has feelings for doesn't feel the same. It almost made the brunet want to pity him. Well, _almost_. Maybe there is something he could mess with for the time being. Tsuna avert his attention away from his work to focus on Yamamoto. The Rain guardian was close. The brunet could see almost every detail and features on his face. The taller male was born naturally handsome. No wonder girls would faint from just one sight of him. And for Tsuna, it's having the same effect on him. The brunet forced a small smile.

"You should introduce her to everyone. I do want to know who's this mystery girl is. What is she like?"

"She's known to tease me since middle school. She's a dark person that no one knew except for me. But she doesn't know that herself."

"I never thought you would like those kinds of girls Yamamoto." Tsuna answered, shocked.

"I didn't either. But she can't fool me. Even though I know her dark intentions towards me, I still like her."

Tsuna was still holding up his false smile. But deep inside, he was frowning. He never thought that Yamamoto, a kind-hearted person, would fall for a dark, destructive person. And the brunet didn't think that someone other than him would tease him. And from that description, she is probably doing some things that could match Tsuna's dark twisted mind. The brunet doesn't like her. No one, and he means **no one**, is allowed to do that to Yamamoto. Whether Yamamoto likes her, he wants that woman to be dispose of immediately. He doesn't care that he is going to get caught doing so. He'll even do it himself for the fun of it.

"So it's best to stop pretending Tsuna. I know about everything you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"After all these years, you think I wouldn't figure you out. That's funny."

Tsuna's expression immediately turned serious. It was Yamamoto's turn to smirk this time. Unfortunately, the brunet has been found out. He never thought the Rain guardian was talking about him. He honestly doesn't know what to say or feel. Tsuna knew that once Yamamoto knew about this, he would leave. He didn't want that. He would shoot himself if that were to happen. The brunet's body tense out of instinct. The evil-like smirk dropped into a soft smile. His tense body loosened when his trusted guardian ruffled his hair like he normally does.

"I didn't know at first. But when I did, I couldn't stop feeling happy."

"What are you talking about Yamamoto?"

"You like me, don't you, Tsuna?"

The room instantly became quiet when Tsuna didn't reply. Instead, the brunet ended up blushing. His bright red blush ran across his cheeks and a bit to his ears. Yamamoto laughed lightly at the innocent reaction. He knew that he was right about Tsuna liking him. Or maybe even love him from all those teasing. He was a bit doubtful about it till he felt confident about it. He also noticed a few things that boosted his theory too. Tsuna only allows him to do things that the rest couldn't. Like being this close to him. Normally, the brunet would order the person to move back politely. Others thought it was because he's sensitive about personal space. That wasn't really the case.

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about." Tsuna stumbled on his words.

"Maa, maa… There's no need to hide it. I like Tsuna too." Yamamoto smiled.

Yamamoto leans closer to plant a kiss on Tsuna's forehead. The brunet burst out steam as his entire face reddens. He was speechless, shocked, and clueless all at the same time. The reaction itself was hilarious. The Rain guardian automatically thought that it was cute. The brunet never had been like this since they were in middle school before the teasing. Tsuna quickly stood up from his seat while puffing out his cheeks angrily. Yamamoto felt the sudden urge to embrace his 'supposedly' lover but held back with some restrain. The brunet is probably not happy since his secret is out.

"I'm going to my meeting now. Go do your missions already."

"Aw, c'mon Tsuna… Don't you want to spend time with me?" Yamamoto teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Tsuna rushed out of his office with haste. Yamamoto wanted to follow but he has a feeling that he'll just get yelled at. The Rain guardian sighed. He figured that the brunet did all that for his attention. However, he doesn't know that consciously. He probably mistook it for something else. But there is one thing Yamamoto knows for sure. Tsuna was a lonely person that wanted someone to stay by his side. Instead of him, he is the one that is broken. Well, that's how he sees it. That's why he didn't leave after all that suffering. It's because Tsuna was the one that suffered the most.

–

That's it for now. There will be more from me. So, for now, please review and such. Oh, ilYamaTsuna7227li is hosting another Christmas challenge. If you want to join, it's not too late to do so. Some of the writers I know and I are in it. And if you do, I wish you the best of luck. Goodbye.


End file.
